


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

by Saelufu



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Carnival, Drinking, End of the World, Loneliness, Piano, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelufu/pseuds/Saelufu
Summary: Just a girl in a bar playing a piano after the end of the world





	A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this prompt book that has the title/theme and certain words to include in the story  
> For this story the words were; carnival, sprained, mask, oxidation, awkward, apple, juvenile, controversy, twirl, sassafras This is what I came up with

      I had made my way to an old, crumbling, carnival over the past few days. I don’t know why I came here but I felt like I had been drawn to the carnival when I had seen it from a distance, maybe I just wanted to be reminded of better times when life had been care free and happy. Like everywhere else in the world no one had been here in ages but it was kinda beautiful with the plants growing around everything and I felt as if the metal in the carnival rides were oxidizing around me as I stood there taking everything in. Shaking myself form my daydreams I moved farther into the carnival deciding to find a place to board up for the night. I stopped outside a building with the two theatrical masks of tragedy and comedy on the front with big, colorful, letters announcing the building as The Mirage Performing Bar.

      The inside of the building was in pretty good shape for being abandoned for this long and to my delight, there was a piano sitting on the stage, just waiting to be played. I limped up to the stage and hopped up on it. Shrugging my backpack off, I decided to rewrap my sprained ankle first. After I took care of my ankle, I decided I needed a drink and made my way over to the bar. Looking around I could only find a bottle of sour apple schnapps that wasn't destroyed. I sighed,

“This is just my luck”

      Grabbing the bottle and a glass I made my way to the piano. I poured some of the drink in the glass and sat down. Taking my gun out and setting it on the bench beside me, I opened the keyboard lid. Lightly pressing a few keys, I was excited to find that the piano didn't sound that bad, maybe just a little off tune, which in these days I could deal with. Taking a drink of my schnapps I made a face at the flavor.

“Maybe some of my sassafras leaves would make this taste better” I laughed to myself giving my drink a twirl and taking another drink.

       I shrugged and began to play Its a Mad World thinking it a fitting song for the apocalypse. After a few minutes of playing some pretty depressing songs I felt the hair on the back of my neck tingle. I swung around on the piano bench with my gun at the ready. After not seeing humans for so long it was surprising to see a juvenile blond haired girl standing there in a ragged blue dress and worn leather boots with a backpack slung over one shoulder. We stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments, then she said with a huge grin,

“Know how to play Controversy by Prince?”

I had a feeling right then that this was the beginning of a fantastic duo.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was pretty that controversy wouldn't sound that great on piano but I really needed that word well then I looked it up and controversy actually does sound pretty good on piano


End file.
